Redemption
by jamese765
Summary: The sequel to the one-shot "Seven Words", this story covers how events unfolded after the first story. What awaits the Ghost crew, Vader, and the Pheonix cell? Read and find out. Note: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or the Star Wars franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **The First Steps**

One month after the mission to Malachor, the Rebels of the Phoenix cell were settling into more normal routines. This, however, was not an easy take shortly after Vader began to be around them. He had adjusted well, but couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't reported the base to the emperor yet. Was it because he was going soft? Was the light regaining control? Vader kept trying to dismiss this, but it seemed that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't avoid the facts. He was beginning to let go of his hatred, which was leading him back to the light. One morning, he was standing at the base perimeter, watching the native spider-like creatures wander around. Thinking back to his padawan days, he remembered the time he used his power to calm a creature he used to ride. Curious, he reached out to one of the arachnids with the Force and tried to hold it in place. For an instant, it seemed to work. Suddenly, the creature hissed at him before moving on. Lowering his hand, he pondered what just happened. He then sensed a presence behind him and turned around. Before him stood Ezra, the boy from Lothal, who had shown promise in his abilities.

"I found out that these things don't respond to the Force, like other creatures I've encountered," Ezra said. "It almost cost me my life the first time, as the sensor barrier wasn't there to stop them." Vader thought this over, as Ezra continued. "Ahsoka told me the more you learn about the Force, the more you realize how little you really know," he finished. "I taught her well," Vader replied. There was a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes, save for Vader's breathing. Ezra couldn't handle it. "I see the work Chopper and Sabine did on your mask is holding up well," he noted. "Your friends are resourceful," Vader replied. "Your droid reminds me of one I recall from years ago." Ezra smiled. "Chopper's a grumpy one, but he knows his stuff," he said. Vader smiled behind his mask, wishing he could remove it, so Ezra could see. Before they could continue their conversation, Kanan and Sabine walked up. "Commander Sato wants us to meet him for a briefing," Kanan said. "He would like Vader to join us." With that, the four walked back to the main meeting area.

At the meeting area, Commander Sato stood before them, making sure everyone he needed was present. "Alright," he began. "We have been contacted by a potential ally. This ally has been in hiding since the first week of the Empire and has decided that it's time to come out and help. Kanan will be the one who remembers him the most, but I wouldn't be surprised if Captain Syndulla recognizes the name from the liberation of Ryloth." "What's the name?" Zeb asked. Sato looked around at them. "Obi-Wan Kenobi." Everyone looked to Kanan and Hera, before looking to Vader. The Sith closed his hidden eyes. His old master was coming out of hiding at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
Reunion**

Tatooine. A world Vader never expected to return to in his life. But now, he found himself joining the Ghost crew, Rex, and Ahsoka in a mission to to desert world. _Last time I was here, it wasn't a happy ending for my old self,_ he thought. He hoped this visit would go better. Landing at the remains of an old moisture farm, the team carefully stepped out. Kanan, though blind, looked around, while Ezra took in how boring the planet was already. "Why would an old Jedi master hide here?" Zeb asked. "It's an Outer Rim world, Zeb," Sabine replied. "Less chance of the Empire finding him." "Right," the Lasat admitted. They approached the doorway to the old home, only for a hooded figure to step out. Chopper backed away, nervously. "Oh come on, Chop," Erza said, in a teasing tone. "It's not like you haven't met a Jedi before." The droid spouted off some smart remarks that Ezra just ignored. The figure removed his hood, revealing the face of a legend: Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The legendary negotiator of the Clone Wars, in the flesh," Sabine said, in awe. Obi-Wan looked at them. "Hello there," he said. "Are you the crew of the Ghost?" Hera stepped up. "We are," she replied. "It's an honor to meet you, Master Kenobi. I heard many amazing stories from my father about your part in the liberation of Ryloth." Obi-Wan looked at her. "I remember that campaign well," he said. "In my now old age, the details may take time to resurface, but I remember that one." He looked to the familiar Togruta behind Sabine. "It's good to see you're still alive, Ahsoka," he said with a smile. Ahsoka smiled. "Likewise, old friend," she said. Finally, he turned to Vader. He hesitated before finally speaking. "I felt a tremor in the Force that told me something about you had changed," he began. "I contacted the rebels to see if I could find out if it was true." He paused. "It seems my suspicions were partially correct. Let's go inside so we can discuss this turn of events." He then led them all inside his home, where Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, and Vader each gave their accounts of what happened on Malachor and what happened afterward.

After the tale of Malachor had been completed, from all points of view, Obi-Wan decided to ask Vader a question. "Do you feel the light pulling at you to return?" he asked. Vader looked down, then at his old master. "I have felt it since we left Malachor," he replied. "And now….I sense a presence nearby. One that seems familiar, yet I have never met this being." Obi-Wan and Ahsoka exchanged glances. The Jedi master thought long and hard, then sighed. _He was bound to find out sooner or later,_ Obi-Wan thought. "You know how you've been led to believe that your family was dead," he began. "Yes," Vader replied. "The Emperor told me I killed Padme in my anger." Sabine leaned toward Kanan. "Who's Padme?" she whispered. "She was the Naboo senator when the Empire rose," Kanan replied. "She died shortly after," Vader completed for him, having heard the conversation. "She was my wife. I...broke the Jedi Code because I couldn't ignore my feelings for her. She was due to have child at the time of her death. They both were reported as lost." Ezra was shocked. A Jedi breaking the Code over love? Kanan never told him that could happen. "Well...that story was created to trick the Emperor," Obi-Wan said. "We hid your son after Padme died, so the Emperor wouldn't find him and kill him. Or worse." "What could be worse?" Ezra asked. "I suspect the boy would've become an inquisitor or Vader's replacement," Zeb commented, with a hint of fear in his voice. Silence fell, as Vader pondered the news. After some time, he made a decision that would forever change the his destiny.

 **I know, it's a lot of dialogue, but that's what happens when old friends reunite and new heroes meet an old one. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
Son**

The twin suns of Tatooine were beating down on his head as he stood near one of the vaporators on his moisture farm. His daily chores were a constant struggle in the heat that, despite being born on the dustball, one couldn't always get used to. Years ago, he dreamed of leaving this world, seeing the other planets and finding a new home to settle down on with his family. However, that all changed with his father's death and the unexpected arrival of a Jedi, carrying a newborn that forever changed his life. That was fifteen years ago, and that baby was now a young teenager, with ambitions of his own. However, the man wanted to keep him firmly planted on Tatooine as long as possible, for his various reasons. Most of which were just stories to discourage him. The moisture farmer was just finishing up the last check on the vaporator when he heard a ship approaching. Fearing the Empire, he looked up, only to find an old cargo ship landing, not far from his location. The rear hatch lowered and a familiar cloaked figure emerged, angering him. Why was he here and why did he have a ship now? After a short walk, the men stood face to face. "I thought I told you not to return," the farmer said. "I know," The old man replied. "But this is far too important to continue to keep the promise I made after my defense of the farm from the Tuskens." "And what's so important to break that promise, Ben?" the farmer asked. Obi-Wan looked back toward the ramp, where steps could be heard. Slowly making his way down the ramp was a figure he never expected to see in person. The figure stood before him, with his mechanical breathing the only sound, save for a light wind. "You're the last person I expected to see appear with him," the farmer commented. "It's good to see you too, Owen," Vader replied.

Owen looked at the Sith in surprise. "How do you know my name?" he asked. Vader looked at him, seeming to be making sure he said the right thing to give the man a hint of his old self. "I came here looking for my mother, years ago," he said. "I succeeded, but had to bring her back for burial." Owen stepped back in surprise. "Anakin" he gasped, as a small group of beings and a droid appeared behind Vader and Obi-Wan. "I haven't gone by that name in years," Vader replied. "However, that may change." He paused. "I have come to meet my son."

After much explanation and convincing, Owen led the group to the entrance of his home, where a teenage boy stepped out. "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru's been worried," the boy said. "She sent me out to-" He looked around at the various beings before him. His uncle, Old Ben, and many others he didn't recognize. "What's going on?" he asked. "They're visitors," Owen replied. "One of them came to see you himself, Luke." Luke looked at all of them, then the man wearing all black, a mask, and had mechanical breathing. He stepped forward. Why did there seem to be a connection between him and this man? The answer soon came. "I once thought you dead," the man said. "It's good to finally meet you…..son."

 **Hey guys. Sorry if you feel this chapter is a little short. I really didn't know if ending it where I have would work or if I should've kept going. However, I have the basic setup for the next chapter being about something bigger than just what you have read here and I want this to tie into that chapter, somehow. I'm not planning many more chapters, but there's a lot going to be happening in them, so get ready for some excitement to make up for what may seem like a lot of talk with no action.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning: I this chapter was interesting to write, for me, as I wanted to hit key points, before the chapter finale. I don't have many more planned chapters, so, as stated before, the action will be heating up soon.**

 **Chapter 4:  
Vader No More**

The conversation inside the homestead was mixed as Luke asked his father many questions. It had been difficult to accept that his father was a Sith Lord, but he soon got over it when he noticed that the Dark side was no longer in control of his life. Luke had been introduced to the Ghost crew and Ahsoka, but his main focus was the man who had been missing his entire life and what would happen, now that they each knew the other was alive. "Why have you come here, now?" Luke asked, as they sat at the table. "Why not when I was born? Why have others raise me?" Vader thought for a moment. "As a servant of the Emperor," he began. "I couldn't just drop everything and run to you. It didn't help that I had been informed that you had died with your mother." "He's right," Obi-Wan replied. "It was done this way to protect you from the Emperor, more than your father. We felt this would help, until your uncle saw a chance to keep you from getting involved in anything off Tatooine." Luke looked at Obi-Wan. "We?" he asked. "Senator Bail Organa, a longtime friend of the Jedi Order, Grand Master Yoda, and myself," Obi-Wan replied. "I knew Bail was a traitor," Vader commented. "Though, I seem to be joining him in that aspect now." Owen, who had allowed the trio to conversate, spoke up. "To get back to what Kenobi was saying, Luke. I feared you would end up like your father and become an agent of the Empire. THAT is why I tried hard to keep you from dreaming of leaving the planet." Luke looked to his uncle. "I forgive you, Uncle Owen," he said, with a deep sincerity. After a brief silence, they moved on to other topics.

Later, Luke was watching the twin suns set, when he heard telltale mechanical breathing. He turned to face his father, who had brought Obi-Wan with him. He turned to the old Jedi. "Uncle Owen told me you defended the homestead from Tusken Raiders a few years ago," he said. "What happened?" Obi-Wan looked from Luke, to Vader, then back to Luke. "A number of Tusken tribes unified to try to take back the land they believed moisture farmers had stolen from them," he began. "I didn't think much of this….until I heard their leader made use of a pair of green lightsabers." Vader looked to his old friend in shock. "Lightsabers?" he asked, the shock in his mechanical voice showing. "With a Tusken?" "Yes," Obi-Wan replied. "I decided to investigate. The only Jedi I knew who would wear the trappings of a Tusken while wielding such weapons was A'Sharad Hett, a Jedi born on this world." He paused. "I sensed danger to this homestead, as the united tribes made their way to it. I stood in their path, with their leader stepping off his bantha. The lightsabers on his belt told me all I needed to know: Hett had begun to fall to the Dark Side and justified it as "the Tusken way" to kill innocents. I made efforts to turn him back, peacefully, like the negotiator I was in the war. However, he wouldn't listen, forcing me to fight him...until I cut off an arm and removed his mask, forever shunning him from the Tusken Raiders. I refused to kill him when he begged for it and gave him a chance to leave Tatooine and get himself together. I only hope he has returned to the ways of the Jedi." Luke looked amazed, yet stunned at the story. Vader, on the other hand, was doing some deep thinking. "You seem troubled, old friend," Obi-Wan commented. "Hett fell as easily as I did, without the Emperor's help," Vader said. "I hope he listened to you." "You have the same chance, father," Luke stated. "You have a chance to change. Here and now, with Obi-Wan and I to support you. The Ghost crew and Ahsoka, as well. They've noticed the changes...the rest is up to you." Soon, Ahsoka and the Ghost crew joined them, along with Owen and Beru, all wanting to know what would happen next. Vader looked to them, his decision made. "I've been the Emperor's slave long enough," he declared.

"Darth Vader is dead….and Anakin Skywalker is alive once more."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:  
One Last Fight**

The twin suns rose on the ninth week of their time on Tatooine as Ezra stepped down the ramp of the Ghost, yawned and stretched. He looked out and saw a shadow standing a few feet away. He walked up to the figure and stopped next to him. It had been a little easier, as time went on, being around Vad- no, Anakin, after his renouncing the Dark Side and embracing the light, once more. They both stared at the suns as they rose, with Ezra smiling. He jumped when Anakin spoke. "I never saw these suns rising as a good thing, as a child," he said. Ezra looked at his new friend. "You lived here, once, didn't you?" he asked. "I was a slave until I was nine years old," Anakin replied. "At that time, a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn found me and made a bet with my owner for my freedom: If I won the Mos Espa podrace, he and his friends could have the parts to repair their ship and I was a free boy." He paused. "I left my mother, reluctantly. Master Jinn had tried to free her, as well, but Watto wasn't having it. She urged me to go, knowing I had a brighter future at last." Ezra processed this information before speaking again. "So you grew up here like Master Hett had," he said, his mind still processing the information. "The biggest difference was in how we were raised," the former Sith replied. Ezra was about to reply when he felt a sudden chill. _That can't be good,_ he thought. "Do you feel that?" he asked Anakin. "Yes," he replied. "Someone strong in the Dark side is here." "The Emperor?" Ezra asked, concerned. "No," Anakin replied, still trying to sort out the presence. No- presences. There were two strong in the Dark Side heading for them. Just then, Obi-Wan, Luke, and Sabine ran up. "They're here," Obi-Wan stated, staring out into the endless sand. "Who?" Luke asked. The old Jedi master didn't turn his head, but had the answer. "Maul...and Hett. They're here for revenge," he said.

Just then, dust clouds appeared on the horizon. Speeder bikes, each carrying the men Obi-Wan had said were coming. Within minutes, they were there, as was Kanan. Maul approached them,with his companion close behind. He looked at Ezra. "It's good to see you again, Apprentice," he said, smiling. Sabine looked at Ezra. "What is he talking about?" she demanded. "I was manipulated by him on Malachor and he thinks that makes me his apprentice," Ezra replied. "What a delusion," Luke said, staring at the Zabrak. Maul looked at the young Skywalker, with interest, then to the man he still knew as Vader. "Your son, I take it," he said, addressing Anakin. "You cannot have him or Ezra," Anakin declared, activating his lightsaber, now sporting the blue blade he was famous for in the days of the Republic. Ezra, having just recently constructed his new lightsaber, activated the green blade of his new weapon. Kanan and Obi-Wan followed suit, while Luke stepped back, letting those with more experience handle the situation. Maul drew his saber staff, while Hett, sporting a fairly new mechanical arm, drew his twin blades and both charged. Obi-Wan and Kanan locked blades with Maul, while Anakin and Ezra handled Hett. It didn't take long for Ezra to realize he was dealing with a skilled practitioner of Jar'Kai, which he had little training against, despite Ahsoka's efforts to get him familiar with it. However, it eased his mind to have the man who had dealt with some of the most skilled swordsmen of his day at his side as they held their ground.

Meanwhile, Kanan and Obi-Wan were having an interesting time dealing with a familiar foe of their own. Maul was strong, but also desperate to end the man who killed his chances at greatness amongst the Sith, so many years ago. "You will finally die, old man!" Maul sneered at the Jedi Master. "I have been waiting almost two whole decades to complete my revenge!" "If you complete your revenge," Obi-Wan replied. "It will come at a price you won't be ready to pay." This enraged Maul, who slashed at Obi-Wan in a fury, but had every strike blocked. After several minutes, Kanan was knocked back, allowing Maul to focus on his old enemy. He attacked with a vengeance and finally broke the old man's defenses, impaling him. "NOOOO!" Luke cried, as the Jedi Master collapsed on the ground. Kanan, sensing him fall, called his lightsaber to his open hand and activated it. Maul immediately charged with a snarl. Kanan was no stranger to fighting a saberstaff wielding opponent with Jar'Kai, looking back to his duel with the Grand Inquisitor over Mustafar, so he didn't hesitate in his defense as the two engaged in battle, once more.

Ezra had seen Obi-Wan fall. He had seen Kanan pick up the fallen master's blade. And now he was seeing his master fight Maul like he'd never seen him take on an opponent before. His amazement was interrupted when Hett's green blades slashed at him, forcing him to duck and backstep. His used his own lightsaber to block what would've been a decapitating strike, then Force pushed the fallen Jedi Master back, sending him tumbling in the sand. This allowed the two Jedi a chance to prepare themselves for what would likely come next. However, Hett charged faster than they expected and they barely held on under the furious attacks. Soon, he heard Kanan call out in pain and turned to look, while in a saber lock with one of Hett's weapons. His master fell to the ground, both sabers rolling from his hand and into the sand. "KANAN!" he yelled, before forcing his opponent back and running to his master.

Ahsoka ran outside the homestead and looked in shock. Obi-Wan and Kanan were down, Anakin was facing Hett alone, and Luke and Ezra had teamed up against Maul, taking the place of their fallen teachers in the duel. Just then, she heard a mechanical cry of pain as Anakin's mask was slashed, much like she had done on Malachor, and his saber hand severed. "Father!" Luke cried, trying to run to him. "No, Luke!" She yelled. "You stay with Ezra. I'll deal with Hett." The younger Skywalker reluctantly obeyed, reactivating his father's old weapon and rejoining the fight, using what training he had to the best of his abilities. Ahsoka charged at A'Sharad Hett with all her strength, activated her lightsabers and locked blades with him to save her old friend and master from the killing strike he was attempting. "Foolish move, Tano," he sneered, breaking the bladelock and unleashing a fury of strikes, slashes and stabs. Ahsoka blocked every one, as she tried to figure out a way to end the duel before anyone else was hurt or killed. At last, she saw her chance, severing Hett's new mechanical arm. Howling in pain, Hett dropped to his knees in defeat.

Meanwhile, Luke and Ezra were struggling to keep up with Maul's attack, as they worked their defense, as much as possible. "You're making a mistake, Apprentice," Maul declared. "No!" Ezra replied. "The only mistake being made here is yours for even thinking I would ever join you in the first place! My place is with the Jedi. Not some embarrassment to the Sith!" The words stung Maul like acid on his skin as he unleashed a series of attacks that forced the two teens to work defense much harder. Finally, Maul knocked Luke back and unconscious, leaving Ezra alone against him. "You will pay for your mistake, Ezra," Maul said, glaring at him. "I don't think so," Ezra defiantly replied. Maul charged and unleashed a furious onslaught that kept Ezra on the defense. Finally, he forced Maul back. "You will always be an embarrassment to the Emperor," Ezra said. "You failed many worlds. Naboo, Raydonia, Florum, Mandalore, and even your homeworld of Dathomir." Maul's face showed his rage at the reminder of his failings. "Oh yes. Master Kenobi told me all about you," Ezra continued. "Being blinded by revenge. That's what caused you to fail so much. Why your brother is dead and why your life has been in ruins ever since. It's time to let go of that and everything else that's keeping you in the darkness. If Darth Vader can turn away from it and become Anakin Skywalker again, you can redeem yourself, too." "He's right," Anakin said, having recovered from his injuries enough to stand. "I found the light I thought I had snuffed out and took hold of it, for the sake of my son, more than myself. The point is that if I can do it, so can you. I know the choice to become Sith wasn't yours, Maul." "Kenobi tried that trick on Mandalore, Skywalker!" Maul shouted. "I will not fall for the tricks of the Jedi!" With that, he charged at Anakin and Ezra with a primal cry. He raised his lightsaber to take them both out in one swift move, only to stop suddenly. Gasping, he looked down to see green and blue energy beams in his chest. "And so, I die...my revenge incomplete." He then collapsed and moved no more. Ezra dropped to his knees in relief, as a hand touched his shoulder. "You did well, Ezra," Anakin comforted. "You passed a tough test, by defeating him. Unfortunately, our victory comes at a cost." Ezra then remembered Kanan and Obi-Wan and the pair hurried over to their friends.

Ahsoka, Luke, Owen, Beru and the rest of the Ghost crew were already there by the time Anakin and Ezra arrived at the spot where Kanan and Obi-Wan lay. Hera was holding Kanan in her lap, tears running down her face as Ezra approached. "Kanan," he said, with sadness in his voice. "Erza. Nice job," Kanan replied. "Oh yes," said Obi-Wan, from nearby. "You successfully finished what I, unintentionally, started on Naboo so many years ago." Everyone was saddened at the sight before them, even Owen. The most impact, however, was on Ahsoka, Hera, Anakin, and Ezra, as they were the closest to Kanan and Obi-Wan. Anakin came close to his old friend. "Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "I'm glad to see you making steps in the right direction." He slowly turns to Hett, who has reluctantly joined them. "You were foolish, Master Hett. You let your anger consume you, despite my warnings. I gave you a chance and you blew it." The fallen Jedi Master looked from Obi-Wan, to Kanan, then to Anakin. Again, he dropped to his knees. "What a fool I have been," he admitted. "I became so lost that I let what I swore long ago to destroy consume me. I killed for my people. I-I tried to kill Anakin. I feel so ashamed." Ahsoka spoke up. "You are forgiven, Master Hett," she said. Everyone present, even those who didn't know him, forgave him. "Well," Kanan said. "Looks like we've redeemed two fallen Jedi on this dustball." "It's always good to see the fallen return," Obi-Wan said. He looked around, feeling the end nearing. "The Force with be with you...always." With that, he closed his eyes and breathed his last, before disappearing to become one with the Force. Ahsoka cried. He had been as much a mentor to her as Anakin, who himself shed a tear through the broken mask. Kanan looked to his comrades. "It's so saddening to have finally gotten a chance to meet the great negotiator Master Billaba spoke so highly of," he began. "Only to witness his passing." He gasped. "Kanan," Ezra gasped. "Ezra," Kanan began. "I've done my best to train you. I'm sorry I won't see you to knighthood. However….I believe you have three great teachers here with you. Anakin can teach you more about the basic lightsaber fighting styles, while A'Sharad and Ahsoka can teach you some of the different variations of each. I have faith in you, my apprentice." He turned to Hera. "Keep your piloting skills sharp. And, of course, make sure Ezra and Zeb don't kill each other...or dismantle Chopper." Hera smiled, briefly, then embraced her love. Then Kanan Jarrus said goodbye and was gone.

 **Hello everyone. I hated killing Obi-Wan and Kanan, but I have plans for the Ghost crew and their allies, after the duel in the desert, in which I want to bring strength to Ezra, Anakin and even A'Sharad from the events of this chapter. Please keep supporting this story as it's my most supported story of all my stories (Star Wars and non-Star Wars alike) to date. Keep tuning in, as the action's not over yet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:  
No Time To Mourn**

Only two days had gone by since the deaths of Obi-Wan and Kanan and everyone was still trying to work past the pain of the loss of their friends. Anakin and Ahsoka took Obi-Wan's death the hardest, having known him the longest, but it still affected Luke much the same way. Unfortunately, their time of mourning would be cut short.

As Ezra meditated on board the Ghost, after they had left Tatooine, he felt something was wrong. Opening his eyes, he looked around, feeling like someone was there with him. Realizing he was still alone, he closed his eyes again. _Enjoy this time while it lasts, boy._ Ezra opened his eyes again, this time a chill accompanied the break in meditation. _I have to thank you for your part in the end of the embarrassment that was my former apprentice. However, you and your friends will soon feel my wrath for taking Vader from me. Prepare yourselves for the end of your traitorous lives._ The chill left, but not without leaving an impression. "That can't be good," Ezra said to himself. He stood up and walked out of his room, nearly running into Chopper, who let out a protest, before following him to the lounge. Once there, he found everyone talking about something big. "What's going on?" He asked. Sabine spoke first. "We just found out from Anakin and A'Sharad that the Emperor is finally dealing with the fact that Darth Vader is no more," she said. "They sensed the danger, as did Luke, but he didn't fully understand it, like they did." Ezra looked around, letting concern show on his face. "What is it?" Zeb asked, showing great concern. Ezra looked around again. "The Emperor personally told me, through the Force, that he is personally coming to deal with us," he said. Everyone gasped. When the Emperor gets involved in a situation, things tended to go badly for those on the opposing side. Their troubles were far from over.

 **Hey guys. Short chapter, I know. I wanted to keep this short, but interesting, to prepare for the final two planned chapters, in which all kinds of insanity and chaos will erupt. Thanks for the positive support and great interest, so far. I promise I'll try to get this one concluded in the best way I can. Until the next chapter...May the Force be with you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **The Stakes Raised**

Weeks after the Ghost crew began to notice the threat looming on the horizon, they were back at Chopper base, which had expanded in the time since their return. This was to accommodate other cells that were slowly joining together, having noticed increased Imperial activity across the galaxy, in the desperate search for the Emperor's rogue enforcer. Hera watched as several Y wing bombers, recently stolen from the now destroyed Reclam Station, landed on the new secondary fighter landing pad. She smiled at the sight of their arrival, but frowned the moment she saw Ezra walk up. He looked worried. "What is it?" she asked. Ezra looked up at her. "I've learned a lot from Ahsoka, Anakin, and A'Sharad," he began. "But it's still hard to do all this without Kanan." "I know," Hera said, trying to comfort him. "It's hard on all of us to go on without him. But he would be proud that we have grown in strength and numbers since his death." Ezra smiled, then turned to look at Rex, who had joined them. "Scout intel shows that the Empire's fleet as gathered and is heading this way," he reported. "How large of a fleet are we looking at?" Hera asked. "Three Star Destroyers and a large number of smaller ships, of various sizes," Rex replied. "The flagship of this fleet carries the marks of a brilliant strategist." He then pulled up a holo-image of the flagship, as Zeb, Anakin, Luke, and Sabine walked up. "I hear things are going to get crazy around here," Sabine said, having overheard part of the conversation. Hera was about to reply when she noticed something about the markings of the ship in the image. "Oh no," she gasped. "What?" Ezra asked. "I recognize that ship," she replied. "It belongs to Grand Admiral Thrawn." "Karabast," Zeb said. "This can only mean one thing: We're in a win or die scenario." Everyone nodded in solemn agreement, then headed off to inform Commander Sato, Senator Organa, and General Dodonna.

-

The stars outside the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer flickered as the fleet orbited a moon. Staring out the window was the commanding officer of the ship and the fleet it lead. Behind him, a hooded figure slowly walked up. "Well, Thrawn. Is the fleet ready?" the figure asked. "Awaiting your orders, my lord," the Grand Admiral replied. "Set course for the Rebel base, Admiral," the Emperor ordered. Within seconds, the stars became streaks as the fleet entered hyperspace.

 **Dun, Duun, Duuuuuuuun! It's all gonna get nuts here in the final two chapters! Thanks for your patience, as I have to work these chapters in between other story projects and my life, the latter of which takes priority. As always, may the Force be with you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:  
The Final Battle**

"Sir! Imperial ships dropping out of hyperspace!" called a rebel soldier. "Scramble fighters!" Dodonna ordered. Pilots hurried to their fighters and began prepping them for battle, while ground troops prepared for a surface assault. Meanwhile, the Jedi were meditating, preparing for the inevitable fight with the Emperor. Ezra focused on his inner peace, in hopes that the Dark Side temptations would continue to stay away, A'Sharad, Luke, and Ahsoka focused on remaining calm, while Anakin thought of all the peaceful thoughts he could to ready himself for the long awaited confrontation with his former Sith master. He relaxed and calmed his mind, knowing that would be key in the coming battle. _You will pay for your treachery, apprentice._ Anakin's eyes snapped open behind his mask. Everyone around him sensed his sudden break in meditation and looked at him. "What is it?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin looked at her, then to the rest. "The Emperor has threatened me, via the Force," he replied. "I believe he won't let anyone kill us, because he wants to end us personally." "I have to agree," Ezra said. "Though….I sense more to this. He has to know about me by now. Maybe he'll try to do what Maul failed at." "Which is?" Luke asked. Ezra looked at his friend. "Turn one of us to the Dark Side."

….

 _If only hyperdrives were faster,_ Emperor Palpatine thought as he paced the bridge floor, causing great fear among the crew members. His pacing was halted by the bridge doors opening, then closing again. He turned to faced the being who had arrived. There, next to Thrawn, Pryce, and Kallus, was a hooded figure. "You summoned me, my lord?" the figure asked. "I did," Palpatine replied. "As you know, I am very powerful, but I cannot face five Jedi at once. That is where you come in." "Am I to deal with the students, master?" the figure asked. "And Tano," he replied. The figure jumped slightly, then regained composure. "As you wish, my lord."

….

Back at Chopper Base, Rex was rallying the troops, while Gregor and Wolf (who had decided to finally come out of their retirement) gathered the elite squads, knowing the Empire would bring their heavy duty vehicles, fighters and troops. "Come on, soldiers, let's move!" Rex called out. "Yes, Captain!" called out a human soldier. "Roger, roger," replied one of the many old CIS B1 battle droids that they had reprogrammed to fight with them. Rex couldn't help but chuckle at the irony. The clankers were still fighting the government they were built to take down, despite it's different form, but were now working _with_ the Jedi. Soon, mixed units of droids and sentient beings formed up and stood still, blasters ready, as the Empire's landing craft began to arrive. One by one, they landed and their load of tanks, AT-STs, AT-ATs, and many other vehicles slowly made their way to their enemy, while stormtroopers rushed to form their front lines. All as silent, until one last shuttle came into view. Sensing the passengers strong presence in the Force, the Jedi moved to the front of the Rebel lines. Rex, wearing his old 501st helmet, leaned over to Anakin. "Take care, General," he said, letting concern show in his voice. "And may the Force be with you." Anakin was about to reply when the ramp of the shuttle lowered and out stepped two hooded figures.

Ezra stared at the figures. One he recognized as the Emperor himself, but the other was unfamiliar to him. Ahsoka, however, couldn't help but feel something familiar about the latter. Their thoughts were interrupted. "At last, we meet again, my old apprentice," Palpatine said. "You were my greatest. Despite your...condition, I saw great potential in you. You've wasted it by rejoining the very order you decimated for me, so many years ago. Now….you will pay for your treachery!" Lightning shot out from the Emperor's hands at Anakin as he raised his lightsaber up just in time to block the attack. Breaking off, Palpatine lowered his hands. "If you surrender now, your friends MAY yet live. Refuse...and you will all die." Ahsoka glared at the Sith. "We will _never_ surrender!" she declared. Palpatine looked at her, then to the other Jedi. "So bet it…Jedi," he sneered as a pair of lightsabers appeared in his hands. The crimson blades ignited as he charged. Immediately, Anakin and A'Sharad were on the defensive as they were separated from the others, blocking and dodging every strike that came their way. Meanwhile, the mysterious Dark sider attacked the padawans and Ahsoka, wielding a pair of Red blades of their own. Luke and Ezra had come a long way in their training, but still were caught off guard by the ferocity of their opponent's attack. Together they Force pushed the figure back, giving Ahsoka room to get a few strikes of her own in. The pair looked at the battle that began to rage around the duels. Luke looked at Ezra. "Do you think this could decide the fate of the Galaxy?" he asked. Ezra looked around once more. "I would imagine so, if Palpatine's here," he replied, before blocking a red blade that would've otherwise decapitated him. Soon, Luke was thrown against a rock, knocking him out. "Luke!" Ezra called, as he and Ahsoka continued their defense. "He'll be alright," Ahsoka reassured. "Focus on the more pressing matter in front of us." Ezra responded by landing a kick to their opponent's chest, sending them flying.

Rex charged at a stormtrooper, knocking him flat on his back, out cold, before throwing a thermal detonator at a squad of 5 more. He fired his blaster pistols in every direction there was a clear shot at the enemy, hoping their numbers would be greatly reduced by this point. However, that hope would be dashed when another troop drop ship landed and unloaded its passengers. Soon, he came face to face with one of the commanders. "Traitor!" the commander shouted. Rex noticed immediately that this was one of his brothers who obeyed Order 66. "I'm not the traitor, here," he replied. "I'm not the one who turned on all the Jedi we fought loyally beside for three years!" With that, they charged at each other and the fist fight was on.

Anakin was having a tough time against the Emperor, despite the aide of Master Hett. He dodged and blocked, and made up ground that he gave, only to lose it again as Palpatine showed his combined lightsaber and Force abilities. As Hett was knocked aside, Anakin entered a bladelock with his former master. "You will suffer for your actions!" Palpatine screamed. "No!" Anakin replied. "You will pay for your actions against the true Republic and the Jedi Order!" Fury erupted from the Emperor as he and Anakin broke the bladelock and continued the fight.

Ezra slid back on his feet as he recovered from another strong Force push. _We're not making any ground on this guy,_ he thought. Refocusing, he charged in...only to be thrown back once more. _Okay, so he wants it between himself and Ahsoka. But I can't leave her alone against such a strong being._ Ezra began to move in again, then stopped as Ahsoka landed a powerful kick to the being's chest, sending them flying back. The figure slowly stood up, as their hood fell. Ahsoka gasped. There before her was someone she had never thought she'd see again. "Barriss?" she asked in shock. "Hello Ahsoka," Barriss replied. "It's been a long time."

Meanwhile, Rex was still locked in a fist fight with his Imperial opponent, who was not giving up any ground. They shoved, punched dodged, kicked and jumped as they fought and appeared to be evenly matched. Finally, Rex landed a blow to the commander's helmet, knocking it clean off his head. When the man turned to face him again, Rex was taken aback. "Cody!" he gasped. "Hello Rex, old boy," Cody replied, swinging at him again. Rex dodged several more punches before kicking his old friend, knocking him against a crashed TIE fighter and out cold.

Ahsoka reluctantly fought her former friend as she slashed and swung her red blades in an attempt to end her. Barriss clearly had been training, as she had a more aggressive fighting style than what she had previously been known to have. The pair clashed and parried as they each tried to figure out how to defeat the other. Ezra watched in fascination and shock as the conflict escalated, then jumped in and landed a few well timed strikes to one of their opponent's blades, only to be knocked back again. "Ok, he muttered, "So she really does want it between them." With that, he switched to aiding Rex and the troops under his command. Back in the duel, Ahsoka had been forced on the defence. "Barriss, you must stop!" she pleaded with her old friend, who responded with a kick to the face. "Why should I stop?" Barriss asked. "I'm more powerful than I ever would've been as a Jedi! They held me back!" Ahsoka recovered in time to block a killing blow. "Palpatine has lied to you!" Ahsoka replied, as the fight continued. " _You_ betrayed us. Betrayed _me_!" Their lightsabers engaged in a bladelock. "It was _your_ actions that led to your exile from the Order and led you to becoming one of the Emperor's puppets!" "Silence!" Barriss yelled, throwing her former friend against a wall. Ahsoka watched the crimson blades swing for her, knowing she couldn't block in time, and braced for the end.

Ezra had been busy taking out stormtroopers when he noticed Ahsoka was in trouble. "No!" he heard Rex shout, before the captain fired a shot to distract Barriss. The strategy worked as the shot was deflected, giving Ahsoka time to recover and renew the fight. Ezra resumed his defense, but kept an eye on the duel, when he could. As he took out more enemies, he kept seeing the fight wearing down to the combatants tiring, until Ahsoka finally knocked Barriss' weapons out of her hands and knocking her old friend out cold.

Meanwhile, Anakin's fight with Palpatine was itself winding down. With Hett knocked out, Anakin had been forced to fight his old master alone. He could sense the Emperor was toying with him, holding back in an attempt to fool his old apprentice. _Nice try your majesty,_ he thought, blocking a wave of Force lightning. At last, the Emperor brought his full power. Unleashing a powerful Force push, he sent Anakin crashing into a downed AT-AT, knocking him out and destroying his mechanical right arm. As the Emperor neared his beaten former student, he raised his hands to unleash a fatal torrent of lightning, only to cry out in pain as a white lightsaber blade pierced his chest from behind. Turning, he saw Ahsoka before him, ready to fight. "Foolish move, Tano," he sneered, grabbing her by the throat. He cackled as his grip on her windpipe tightened, ready to end her. Suddenly, he flew backwards and onto the ground. He looked up and saw Barriss over him, blades ignited. "You will not hurt my friend!" she said, with great conviction. Rather than speak, he simply hit her with lightning before throwing her against a rock, breaking many bones in her body. Anakin saw his chance and attacked the emperor, cutting off a hand and stabbing him in almost the exact same spot Ahsoka had. His body failing, he took Anakin's weapon with his remaining hand and ran him through, fatally wounding him. The Sith Lord then turned to Ahsoka and began the ritual of essence transfer by taking hold of her arm. He concentrated as his body was destroyed, then tried to enter hers to wipe her conscience from existence. Unfortunately for him, his efforts were thwarted by Anakin getting in the way at the last second. Trapped in another fading body, Palpatine fought to free himself. "Oh no you don't!" Anakin replied before calling on the Force to fuse the Emperor's spirit to his. This process was too much for the Chosen One and his body gave up, as an explosion of Force energy knocked everyone, Rebel and Imperial alike, to the ground.

….

Rex groaned as Ezra helped him to his feet. Nearby, Cody groaned and stood up. All around, Rebel and Imperial troops stood up and looked in shock at the scene before them. The Emperor was dead, as was Anakin, who sacrificed himself to save his allies. Walking in a daze, Luke stopped next to Ahsoka and looked at his father's lifeless form, as a tear escaped. "I...I can't believe it," he said, his jaw trembling. "He's gone." Ahsoka gently put an arm around him, a tear escaping her eye, as well. "He fulfilled his destiny, Luke," she replied. "He has brought balance to the Force. Long, overdue, balance. In doing so, he saved us all." Just then, Bail Organa walked up, with a girl Luke's age next to him. "He truly redeemed himself for his past crimes with this sacrificial act," the senator commented. Ahsoka suddenly remembered Barriss and went to her. The young woman was gasping for breath, clearly dying of her injuries. "Barriss," Ahsoka began. "You...saved my life. After all you said during our fight...you still found your way back." Barriss coughed. "I realized how foolish I was," she replied. "I-I'm sorry for betraying you, so many years ago." "You're forgiven, old friend," Ahsoka replied, as another tear fell. Barriss tried to speak, only to drop back as the life left her. Ahsoka closed her eyes. Her friend had redeemed herself by giving up her life for her friend and she would never forget that, nor would she forget what her old master did.

Meanwhile, Luke was still mourning the loss of his father. "If I may speak, Luke," Bail said. The young Jedi apprentice looked to his late father's old friend. "Your father never knew," the senator began. But...you weren't the only child he had." Luke was confused. There was another Skywalker? Bail gently put a hand on the shoulder of the girl next to him. "This is Leia," he continued. "She's my adoptive daughter….and your twin sister. I've been filling her in on your family history over the last several months and was preparing to introduce you and your father to her when the Empire arrived." Leia slowly walked up to her long lost brother and hugged him. "At last, the Skywalker children are together again," she said as she released him. Luke smiled. He may have lost his father, but he wasn't the last Skywalker anymore.

 **Hey guys, sorry about the long wait, but it took time to be sure I knew how this story would end. I hope you're satisfied, despite the chapter seeming to have so much action. Just one final detail left: The aftermath, which is coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogue**

Following the Empire's defeat at Atollon, the Imperial ground forces surrendered. Because of the urging of all officers under his command, Grand Admiral Thrawn, reluctantly, also surrendered. The Rebel Alliance offered any Imperial who would accept a deal to join them. This offer saw many switch sides, as to avoid imprisonment or execution, including Agent Kallus and Thawn himself. After several weeks of integrating the former Imperials who joined them, the alliance began liberating world after world, which brought more to their cause. Eventually, the Mon Calamari joined them, bringing their fleets with them. Finally, one year after the victory at Atollon, they captured Coruscant, with surprising ease. What had made the victory so easy, they would discover, had been the remaining Moffs and Admirals being too busy fighting over the throne to properly mount a defense, which was a huge embarrassment for those who remained loyal. Less than a week after Coruscant's liberation, the New Republic was established, with Bail Organa as its first chancellor.

With the new government established, Ezra, Ahsoka, A'Sharad, and Luke joined Yoda, who had recently returned from exile, in reestablishing the Jedi Order and began the rebuild of the temple. During the reconstruction, it was decided that a monument would be made of Anakin, as he would've most likely looked as a Jedi at the time of his death, to honor his sacrifice and fulfillment of his destiny. Luke became Ahsoka's apprentice, Ezra became Hett's, and Leia (who had discovered her own Force sensitivity) became Yoda's. Together, they worked to bring back the Jedi who had survived Order 66, including many who had become like Kanan and had set aside their Jedi training, as well as brought in new members. Luke and Leia fought each other in sparring matches frequently, further strengthening their sibling bond and fighting skills, as the spirits of Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Qui-Gon Jinn would often look on, smiling. Commander Cody patched up his friendship with Rex and the two led the newly reorganized 501st Legion, which now included clones, volunteers, and specially trained and reprogrammed battle droids, in becoming the most elite troops in all of the New Republic military. Having accepted the leadership of the Republic's fleet, Thrawn used his strategic skills to capture or aide in the integration of Imperial holdouts into the New Republic, further strengthening the new government. After so many years of turmoil, peace had come back to the galaxy, at long last.

 **That's a wrap! After so many weeks of off and on writing, I've done it. This story is complete, at long last. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and hope to see more of you as I release new stories in the future. Thank you to those who have left reviews and have favorited and followed this and, as always...May the Force be with you.**


End file.
